Royalty
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Princess Spencer Hastings is perfect. Or so everyone thinks. She has a secret. A secret so dark and so dangerous, it could cause her entire world to come crumbling down around her. This secret lies in the hands of one man. A man by the name of Tobias Cavanaugh.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Prologue**

**SPOV**

"Spencer Jill Hastings!" I wince as my father calls my full name, knowing he's angry. I stand quickly from my seat on my bed and rush to the throne room. My white night dress willows out behind me. Once I reach the throne my father sits in, I kneel and hang my head. I hold my breath as I wait for what's to come.

"What. Is. This?" he demands, dropping the hankerchief in front of me. My eyes widen in shock. I hadn't realized I dropped it.

"I found it in the garden," I whisper, praying he would buy my phoney story.

"Do not lie to me!" he snaps, making me jump, "Who is he? What is his name?" I take a deep breath and look up.

"Tobias Cavanaugh," I breathe. I watch my father's nostrils flare.

"That man is not an acceptable partner," he practically grows at me.

"I love him," I murmur, looking down once more. When my father doesn't say anything, I stand from my crouched position and walk closer to him.

"Daddy, please," I whisper, tears filling my eyes.

"You will not see him. I forbid it," he tells me, harshly.

"But daddy!"

"No buts! Go to your room!" I run as fast as I can back to my room and fall to the floor next to my bed. I knew this would happen. I knew I would get hurt. But I didn't care. I fell in love with him any way.

**Six Months Earlier**

"Spence," my best friend calls from her bathroom, "Come here." I stand slowly and walk over to the open doorway. I lean gently against the frame.

"What is it, Aria?" I smile at her.

"I bought this the other day at the market. It would look much better on you than on me," she tells me, handing me a delicately beaded bracelet. It was made of deep red and golden beads that were intricately woven together to create a beautiful pattern.

"Aria, I can't take this," I breathe, caught up in its remarkable beauty.

"Of course you can. Come on, it's perfect for you!" she exclaims, clasping it around my wrist.

"Thank you, Aria," I say, hugging her.

"Of course. We're team Sparia. Now, let's go meet Hanna and Emily," she replies, offering me her arm. As we walk to meet Emily and Hanna in our favorite meadow, I feel like something is going to happen. And as I'm distracted by my thoughts, I collide with a wall and fall onto my butt with an oomph. Concerned blue eyes look into mine as I'm offered a helping hand.

"I am so sorry, Princess," Tobias Cavanaugh says. I had never met him but I know exactly who he is.

"It was my fault, Lord Cavanaugh. I am terribly sorry," I respond, dusting off my dress gently.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Princess." I watch as he walks away.

"That was strange," Aria states, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Very," I agree. We finish our walk to the meadow and sit on a blanket Emily brought with her. I could never even imagine what was to come in the next few months.

**Review? Please and thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pretty Little Liars. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

The four girls lean closer to each other. Three brunettes and one blonde stare intently at each other. This is a game they play often. Whoever blinks first has to share a secret. Spencer tries to keep her eyes open but fails.

"Yes!" Hanna exclaims, throwing a fist in the air, "The Princess loses for once!" The other girls laugh at the blonde's enthusiasm.

"Don't get too excited. Spencer's biggest secret is she hid her vegetables in her napkin at dinner," Emily giggles. Spencer rolls her eyes.

"So, Aria was with me but she doesn't know my thoughts on this yet. I just finally met Tobias Cavanaugh. And I feel this really strong pull towards him. He's different than I thought he would be, from the stories I've heard about him," she tells her closest friends, glad that Ali isn't there. Hanna nearly squeals with joy but Emily's eyebrows crease in concern.

"This is so exciting!" the blonde shrieks, tackling Spencer in a hug.

"What's so exciting?" Alison asks, joining her friends.

"They're selling new necklaces at the market," the smallest of the girls says, knowing Spencer wouldn't want Ali to know about the Toby situation.

"Oh, how nice," the new addition to the group says, sounding bored.

"Are you alright, Alison?" Emily questions her friend.

"That creep Cavanaugh has a new step-mommy and she has a daughter. The girl is trouble. She thinks she can just come in and everyone else will bow down to her," Ali tells them.

"Spencer will put her in her place," Hanna says, confidently.

"Or I will," Ali replies, smiling deviously.

"I'll handle it, Alison," Spencer announces, using her 'royal voice' as her friends call it. They all know when she uses that tone, not to argue or go against what she says, even Ali.

"Fine," Ali snaps, looking away.

"Look, Ali, I know you think you're in charge, but that is not the way everyone else sees it," Spencer tells her friend.

"Princess? There you are," a man says, walking into the clearing where she sits with her friends. Spencer stands, smoothes her dress and walks over to him. She looks into clear blue eyes.

"Yes, Tobias?" she asks, confused as to why he would come find her. He rubs the back of his neck, fully aware of the four other girls staring them down.

"Uh, you must have dropped this when we ran into each other earlier," he replies, handing her a silver, diamond covered tiara. Her hand flies to her head, feeling for her crown before she gasps. She immediately throws her arms around Tobias. He hesitates before gently patting her back.

"Thank you so much! I didn't even realize it came off. Do you know how much trouble I would be in if I went home without that?" she says, all in a rush, after pulling back out of the slightly awkward hug.

"Well, I thought it was probably important," he replies, giving her a small, half smile.

"My gosh! Look at the time. I think we should all get home. Our houses are all the opposite direction of Spencer's. Maybe you could walk her home, Tobias?" Hanna stands and tells the others.

"If that's okay with you, Princess," Tobias smiles sheepishly at the tall brunette, after being put on the spot.

"Oh, it's really not necessary. I can walk home alone. I wouldn't want to be a bother," she replies, waving a graceful hand in dismissal.

"I have to agree with Hanna," Aria speaks up, "You really shouldn't walk home alone, Spence."

"I really don't mind," Tobias and Spencer say at the same time.

"Alright," Spencer finally caves in. The five friends bid one other goodbye, and Hanna, Emily, Aria, and Ali walk away, towards the town.

"Shall we then?" Tobias asks, offering the princess his arm. She takes a deep breath and then places her hand gently in the crook of his elbow.

"Would you like to talk a walk with me? I mean, before taking me back home," Spencer asks, boldly, "I'd like to get to know you."

"Okay," he smiles a little, "The back trail?"

"That's perfect." They walk in silence for a few moments, until Tobias gets the nerve to ask.

"Why do you want to get to know me? Most people see me and walk the other way," he speaks, truly puzzled, "Why don't you, Princess?"

"Please, stop calling me that. My name is Spencer and you can call me as such," she starts, "I'm not really who everyone thinks I am, Tobias. And you're not either. For you, that's a good thing, with the things people have accused you of. But me, if anyone found out, it would destroy my family."

"I'll call you Spencer if you call me Toby. I hate that name, but my mother insisted," he chuckles, before turning utterly serious, "How do you manage to see that, when no one else can? I won't push but I don't think this secret you hold can really be that bad."

"I'm very sorry about your loss, by the way. I know that was a year ago, but I didn't know you then," Spencer pauses, unsure how to proceed.

"I want to show you something," Toby says, suddenly, "It involves a little climbing, but I'll help you." He moves to take her hand in his, rather than keeping her on his arm. He leads her throw the woods and turns at a large oak tree.

"Why do you assume you have to help me? I do know how to climb, Toby!" she responds, holding back a laugh. He looks back at her, questioningly as they reach their first destination.

"Then get up there," he tells her, dead serious, pointing to the six foot high wall of stone. Spencer stares at it for a moment, shocked and then spots a vine that looks sturdy. She gives Toby a hard look, then grabs the vine and hoists herself up onto the wall, after finding a foothold. When she tries to pull herself higher, her foot slips and she falls backwards with a yelp. Toby catches her easily. His lips twitch into a smile, before he bursts into laughter. Spencer swats at his arm.

"It's not funny!" she exclaims.

"It's a little funny," he replies, "Now, come on, there's a path around back of here. It's steep though, so I need you to be careful." She glares at him playfully as he leads her to the path. They walk up in silence. Spencer is far too focused on not tripping to speak. Once they reach the end of the trail, she gasps in awe.

"This is amazing," she breathes, walking out into the middle of the clearing. And it is. Tall evergreens surround the raised clearing. Flowers of all colors sprout up all around. A small stream runs through the side, close to the trees, making a musical almost wind chime noise fill the clearing. Birds can be heard chirping happily.

"I come here to think a lot. Not many people even know it's here," Toby whispers, not used to having someone with him up here.

"Why did you bring me?" she asks, just as soft. He walks over to her and takes her hand, turning her slim body to face him.

"Well, I figured this is the only place I could actually build up the courage to do this," he murmurs. His arm falls around her waist and he pulls her close. His lips gently brush up against hers. He immediately pulls away.

"Why did you do that?" she squeaks, nervous.

"I'm sorry," he replies, looking down, "I know I shouldn't have kissed you."

"No, you idiot! Why did you pull away?" she laughs, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him back to her. Their lips meet and sparks fly between them. Spencer pulls away this time. Toby rests his forehead against hers.

"Spencer," he breathes.

"Am I interrupting something here?" a feminine voice asks from the entrance of the clearly. Spencer and Toby pull away from each other and turn towards the girl that just ruined their moment.

**Ooohhhhh! Who do you think it is? hehe Review? Pretty please with a Toby on top?**


End file.
